tectumclementiafandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Varhik Zelkir
Name: Varhik Zelkir Race: Human / Rendii PureBlood Age: 18 (Born in 196AE to Empress Rysi Zelkir) Role: Emperor of the Rendii Empire. Head of the Royal Zelkir Family Alignment: Lawful Neutral (swings both ways, good and evil, whatever betters his people. directly linked to faction alignment) Bio: Born to Empress Rysi Zelkir in 196AE had a traditional upbringing within the Royal Family, He received the finest Education, from the finest Tutors, and his mentor. Both in ways of politics/court, tradition and warfare. Observing and practicing. When he hit eleven years old he learned the ways of the Militant code, a Traditional Rendii code, of war and honor. he also learned how to use a sword, as was expected of the Royal Family and the Noble class, the family sword was everything, when he becomes Emperor, he would inherit the most influential of Rendii Swords, he must know how to use it, quickly and decisively, for both combat and diplomacy, he would master it. when he turned fourteen, he began actively participating in the Imperial Prime Court, getting to know his future Military commanders, admirals, and generals. as well as the Nobles of varying wealth and power. and of course, meeting the TEF spokesperson, who painted Varhik lucid and vivid pictures of what they believed, why they believed, and what they expect. Their belief is certainly something he could get behind, fuel even. he of course, continued to study their faith. why his family was worshipped so, why he was worshipped. That is definitely something he liked. when he turned 15 he started participating in combat scenario's, all fake of course, but real enough to be effective lessons. He was taught, then he put it into practice, strategy, tactics, the list goes on. The fake battles went on until he was 17. The combat scenarios varied in difficulty, some were complete washes, some were tense, some were down right fail scenario's! but out of it He had the skills to be a decent Admiral as the head of state. It was required of the future Emperor, as all his predacessors before him. The Empire was founded on war, on traditional codes, all Emperor's and Empresses should know how to lead their Navies, like any Admiral worth something. Varhik Zelkir was coronated on the year 213AE, one week after his Mother, Empress Rysi Zelkir died. from unknown causes. Emperor Varhik Zelkir's mandate has begun. Varhik inherited and wields the Sword of Emperors, a white and gold hilted slightly curved sword with blue lace swaying out of the pommel, the blade is engraved with golden and silver depictions of war on each side. the blade itself is cleanly darkened, and the sharp one sided edge shines silver in a wavy non symmetrical pattern. and the sword shows no evident signs of aging Despite it being centuries old. (this sword is pretty much a Katana a heavily decorated one. Appearances: Varhik stands a bit taller than most, his hair is solid black like the void and combed back. a stark contrast to his golden Crown, his eyes are The Royal Sapphire blue, just as his ancestors. His face clean and smooth shaven, His body shows muscle tone, and he has an athletic physique without being muscle bound or thickset. His attire is a sight to behold, from his gloves to his boots it is pure white, just like snow. Boldened Red accents on his shirt sleeve cuffs and going down the center front of his shirt. His pant cuffs also seem to be accented in Red. Golden lace Patterns cover his shirt from neck to waist and shoulder to his red shirt cuffs. His shoulders don pure golden lace pads like an Admiral. His belt is attached to his sash, which goes over his right shoulder, they are a jet black leather which safely holds the scabbard of his sword of Emperor's, Divots are seen along both like something could be attached to them. He wears a solid white and red cape, with decorative patterns on the inside. it goes down little farther than his waist. he could easily hide his arms in his cape with length to spare without even trying as it seems to curve to do it for him when he is standing straight. When armored His neck is protected by silver metal plating. and looks capable of holding an oxygen supply, his neck plate is attached directly to a metal Chestplate with Metal layered plate jutting from underneath his shoulder lace, down in arm halfway to the Forearm ending harmlessly at a dull tip. the plating moves with his arms to avoid poor maneuverability. The before mentioned belt and sash are now adorned by segmented Golden colored Metal platings while still effortlessly holding to his sword. The belts now seem to go over his metal chest plates. his gloves are still relatively unarmored, ignoring any need to protect his hands, for better unhindered swordplay or marksmanship if the need arose. The chest plates themselves extend down, protecting his hips in segmented and layered plates that do not hinder movement. his calves are protected by wavy patterned plates that shrink in the middle and expand in the bottom and tops of the plates the bottom of the plates curve downward in a half circle and jut out in points. where his calve plates end his Boot plates begin at crowned points. going down in layered segmented parts all the way to the tips of the boots. All of the Metal armor seems to have golden accents and lines adorning them in artistic patterns. and the Neck plate itself holds the Imperial Emblem, etched into it and painted. Category:People